


Blackpink Oneshots

by WeareyoungXX



Category: BLACKPINK, BLACKPINK (Band), Jennie Kim - Fandom, Jennie Kim/reader - Fandom, Jenniexreader, Jisoo Kim - Blackpink, K-pop, jennie reader, lalisa manoban - Fandom, lisa blackpink - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeareyoungXX/pseuds/WeareyoungXX
Summary: Your love story with the ladies of Blackpink. One shots more to come! Angsty, fluffly, definitely sexy.
Relationships: BLACKPINK Ensemble & Reader, BLACKPINK Ensemble/Everyone, Blackpink - Relationship, Blackpinkxreader, Jennie Kim/Reader, Jenniexreader - Relationship, Jisooxreader, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Reader, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. The one where Jennie cheated on you

**Author's Note:**

> The one where Jennie cheated on you.

Its been weeks. Its been weeks since you broke up with her. You caught her cheating with another guy. You saw them kissing when you went to surprise her at the YG building.

Its also been weeks of her blowing up your phone, not wanting to let you go. Hundreds of missed calls, texts, and gifts. She was even waiting outside your apartment, just wanting to talk to you more hoping to resolve this. You didn’t want to see her anymore, after the confrontation and shitload of talks, you already said you guys were over. What doesn’t she get?! Jennie Kim broke your heart and you’re just trying to heal now, even tho all you do is cry yourself to sleep.

You didn’t want to see her, that’s all you ever say every time she asks to come over. One day you were cleaning your apartment after finally getting the energy to, so you decided to pack up Jennie’s things and went to see Jisoo to hand her the box full of your memories together—photos, stuffed toys, clothes, presents, even her blowdryer and other toiletries.

You were waiting at the cafe when you saw Jisoo with Rosie walking towards you, engulfing you in a tight hug.

“Hey..” you breathed, exhaustion seen in your eyes.

“Y/n please try to sleep and eat more, have you eaten anything today?” Rosè stroked you hair worriedly

“You and Jennie look the same actually, she hasn’t left her room for weeks, she’s hasn’t attended photoshoots and other work commitments either.” Jisoo said sadly.

“I don’t want that.” You replied, looking down. Knowing that years together with Jennie, she always made sure to never disappoint the people she works with. You know this is hard for the both of you and you want to comfort her, but its too late now.

“Um I actually met with you guys to give back her things..”

“Oh, y/n” Rosé looking at the box you handed to her teary eyed.

“Y/n we respect your decision and we’re not here to absolve Jennie for what she did. All of this is just so sad, you guys are our favorite couple. Is this really it?” Jisoo questioned hoping for something she doesn’t even know what.

You didn’t speak after awhile, too tired of the what ifs or the what could haves. You just know that it hurts now, and you don’t know if you could ever move on from this.

Jisoo and Rosè was looking at you while you’re having an internal battle, so they decided to hug you. You were pretty close with the girls and this break up feels like they’re going through it too.

“I really hope you won’t be a stranger after this. I wont accept it.” Rosè pouted but you know she’s being serious.

“Yah! Y/n i’ll still barge into your place when i feel like it! You can’t keep us away, we miss you already!” Jisoo said with clenched fists.

You just laughed feeling lighter once again “i wouldn’t expect anything less from you guys. You’re my friends too.”

Rosè was just clinging on your arms with her head on your shoulder not letting go when Jisoo sighed.

“Lisa really wanted to be here but she’s keeping Jennie company, trying to get her to eat something. She said to give you a giant hug and kiss, and that she’ll see you soon to finish your gaming tournament” Jisoo laughed while hugging and placing a big kiss on your cheek.

“You guys are awesome, please take care of her for me” you asked.

You guys talked a couple bit more, them insisting you eat so that they can see you getting some food in your system.

After your hangout with the girls you decided to not go home yet and just feel sorry for yourself so you went around town for some errands that was already pilling up.

Walking up your apartment after a tiring day you noticed that your door wasn’t locked, you were sure you locked it before leaving. Closing the door behind you, you saw Jennie sitting on your couch with the box of her things you gave to the girls earlier.

“What the fuck is this?”

Jennie half shouted while picking up the box and dropping it on the floor with the huff.

“How did you get in?” Y/n asked tilting her head.

Jennie missed this look, actually she missed everything about you. She got so caught up with having everything she dreamed of including you, that she basically self destructed.

Jennie was looking down at her touching fingers “i still have my keys.”

Y/n was confused “I thought i already took that back... Then why were you waiting outside last week?”

“I didn’t want to make you more pissed..”

“And now?” Y/n replied setting her things at the counter not even looking at Jennie

Jennie stormed towards you “because I don’t care anymore! Please don’t end this, I can’t take it.” she said as she hugged you from behind, her grip so hard you can’t actually breathe. Smelling her scent again after weeks was not helping either.

Eyes closed you breathed, “Jennie..” hoping that would be enough to make her stop as you dont know how long you could keep your resolve.

“No! Y/n i love you! Im in love you! This past few weeks has been hell. I can’t do this without you. Im so sorry for hurting you, that was the last thing i ever wanted to do. I was so overwhelmed with everything, my group’s success, my dreams finally happening one by one, and on top of that i had you and we’re so in love.. I got scared, my insecurities got the best of me, that i fucked it all up. I destroyed the one thing that made me feel complete before and during all this fame and shit.” Jennie sobbed.

You didn’t realize that you were both on the floor, Jennie still back hugging you and you were now holding her arms closer to your body, tears falling down your face.

Jennie continued, “Please give me one more chance, please. I promise i’ll be braver this time. Please don’t throw away our 4 years together. I love you so much”

That statement though made your blood boil. You stood up abruptly, making jennie flinch from the sudden contact.

“Me?? Fucking, me? Im not the one who threw away this fucking relationship, Jennie!” You angrily wiped your tears.

“Baby please! I know! Im sorry i said that but please! Give me another chance! I fucked up! I don’t want anyone or anything, but you!” Jennie was still sobbing and yelling. this broke y/n’s heart, you were now crying too, but you’re done keeping it all in and just feeling dejected. You just dont care if you hurt Jennie now.

“But you did for a time tho..” y/n was now glaring at jennie taking a step closer.

“Y/n..” Jennie sobbed

“Tell me, did you like the way he kissed you?”

“Stop it.” Jennie pleaded. She felt small, very small.

Taking a step closer, y/n continued

“Did you moan the same way you were moaning with me when he fucked you?”

*SLAP!

“How dare you!” jennie sobbed once more. You cradled your cheeks, you expected it. You grabbed her and crushed your mouths together.

The kiss was rough and wet with the tears you were both holding, it was needy. Y/n pushed Jennie hard on the wall kissing her still. The kiss was so passionate as if they’re trying to convey what their words couldn’t. Jennie swiftly removed y/n top and y/n just ripped Jennie’s dress.

Y/n was now kissing Jennie’s neck, sucking and leaving big bruises everywhere. Jennie just whimpered, tears falling “i love you” she breathed.

Y/n refused to let the other girl’s words sink in and just got rougher, she trailed down to her chest and ripped the others bra. Jennie let out a shocked noise which caused y/n to look up to her thinking it must’ve hurt. Seeing a flash of concern on your eyes, jennie connected your lips again passionately, sucking your lower lip not wanting to let go. She was removing your pants while battling your tongue, giving up dominance to you all the way.

Massaging her breasts, you got lost in her lips for a bit, understanding what she was trying to say, but then you remembered what started all this. You got mad and carried her by her thighs to your room, still making out. You threw her roughly on the bed, removed all her clothes and yours too. You got between her legs sucked on her nipples, biting and massaging her mounds. Jennie was a whimpering mess. “Mmm y/n, please.”

You started to circle your tongue on Jennie’s now hardened nipples soothing all the bites by flattening your tongue “mmm, jagi. i missed you.” Jennie whispered while gripping your hair and scratching your arms. After abusing both her breasts you trailed kisses down to her abdomen. “Oh my god, oh my god!” Jennie repeatedly said in anticipation, she was so wet with all the teasing.

You just smirked and when you were faced with Jennie’s glistening center, you looked up to her, “jagi please...” she whispered with hooded dark eyes. She was stroking your cheeks lovingly. You pushed her hands away and went straight to suck her clit.

“Uuunnnhhh!! y/n! Yes!”

Jennie was so loud you’re sure the neighbors heard her. Usually you’d ask her to keep it down. But now, you want to hear it more, you want it louder. So you starting flicking and circling her clit and she was a mess, looking like she’s being possessed. You flattened your tongue from her entrance all the way back up. “Ooohhhh mmmmm y/n” you repeated this a few times till you decided to suck on her clit again driving her to the edge “YES! YES! YES! Y/N!!!!!!” Arching her back, gasping for air.

When she came down from her high you started blowing on her center, she giggled sweetly, holding you “Jagi im still sensitive” looking at you, your eyes are still dark full of lust “you can take it.”

You simply replied and rubbed your fingers on her clit fervently she was moaning and yelling your name repeatedly. The bed was so wet and you can feel jennie’s fingers digging on to your shoulders.

You then inserted her with 3 fingers and her eyes shot up to you as she gasped “oh shit! Y/n! Ughhhhhh!” Fucking her roughly at an incredible pace “fuckk!!” Jennie shouted while cumming.

She panted while thrashing above you. But you certainly weren't done so you curled up your fingers pumping and pumping and used your other hand to rub Jennie’s clit. “Y/N!” Was all Jennie could say while her eyes rolled at the back of head as she was cumming again and again, moaning and cursing at the top of her lungs.

You feel her shaking with the waves of pleasure so you just let her ride it out slowing your ministrations. Once she calmed down, you went up to her face, touching her cheeks “hey, baby.. i got you. Just breathe” you told her as she's still convulsing with the aftershocks.

Once she was finally able to breathe. She brought her lifeless hand to cup your cheeks and was about to kiss you, but you turned your head to whisper to her ears “im not done with you yet” and nipped at her earlobe and kissed spot below.

Jennie was looking at you incredulously as she don’t know if she could take anymore.

You pushed yourself back on your knees and got a pillow to put behind Jennie’s ass so that her center is elevated. “Mmm y/n, baby” she said while caressing your toned stomach, biting her lips. She then trailed her hand up to massage your breasts tweaking your nipples hard.

She was enjoying this contact until you pulled both her thighs up and wide and started grinding your centers. Her breath hitched “y/n fuck! Yes!!! Mmmm baby!”

She gripped your ass trying to hold you closer. Her thighs now resting on your shoulder. “Fuck” you let out. Doing this with Jennie will always be the best feeling ever.

“You’re so wet babe” you groaned. “Ughhh y/n you’re drving me crazy ohhh! Oh!” She replied as you fastened your pace.

You both kept grinding in sync enjoying the feeling till jennie pulled you to her, hugging you closer still meeting your thrusts.

She kissed your neck and ear whispering “i love you.. so much” you feel her tears falling on your shoulders.

You looked up to her wiping her tears “i love you, always”.

Upon hearing that and one particular thrust her body went rigid “mmmmm yes!!!! Unnhhh! Y/N!!!!” You kept on grinding and came a moment after “ughhhh jennie!!” Holding each other, both breathing hard.

Removing yourself on top of Jennie, catching your breath you laid on the other side of the bed. Jennie mustered up all her strength to cuddle up to you using your arm as a pillow and hugging your waist, with one last kiss on your lips and voice hoarse “good night baby” she muttered. You both slept comfortably the first time in a long time.

_The next day.._

Jennie was stirring in her sleep, trying to find your body to hold, but she felt your side of the bed empty and cold. That made her open her eyes “y/n?” “Im here.” You replied, sitting by the window cushion hugging your knees looking at the sky. She looked at you and you seem sad. “Jagiya, what are you doing up? Come back to bed.” You just sighed, still looking outside.

Jennie knew that last night’s talk wasn’t over, so she got up and put on some clothes (your clothes) and went to you. “Hey baby..” she said softly and carefully, taking your hand. “Please don’t think of last night as a mistake, we both know what we feel for each other” Jennie was hopeful even though she was terrified. “Even so, Jennie.. It doesn’t change anything.” You replied looking at her, you said it with no intention to hurt her, you said it with so much hurt in your voice.

  
Jennie just closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay. She didn’t know what to say to change your mind anymore. She hated herself.

You continued. “I just.. i have a lot of questions in my head as to why? how? And what ifs? Have i not given you enough attention or support to make you seek it from another person? What if i didn’t work too hard? I’ve been traveling a lot for work and haven’t been around much to notice that you’re going through something or that you were having an affair, i was blindsided.”

“Babe.. please you didn’t do anything wrong. You were loving and understanding. When you have free days you’ll travel to any country just to see me, especially when we were on tour. You make me proud to be yours. Please don’t put this on you.”

“Then why? Was he simply irresistible? He understands you better? Was he there on your moment of weakness? And I wasn’t? Is he good in bed? Is he better than me? Yeah.. maybe you’re better off with an idol too. Maybe he can help you better” You were getting angry again. Both of your tears are falling now. Jennie was facing you full of hurt, both from your words and how stupid she has been to make you insecure.

“Those are some of the questions running through my mind, Jen, and i don’t think i ever wanna know the answer. But the thing is... How will i know it won’t happen again? How can i trust you fully again? I love you so much but i just.. I don’t know anymore, Jen.” You continued looking down defeated.

Upon hearing that jennie hugged you and begged “baby please we can get through this. I know we will. No one can love me better than you do, nor do i want them too. i don’t want us to ever feel this way. So please trust me when i say that this will never happen again. I love you too much to lose you.”

Jennie then looked at the room contemplating. With a deep breath she finally spoke.

“It was a drunken night when it happened, I was so lonely and messed up. I honestly don’t remember much of it. When i woke up beside him i knew i fucked up, i regret it so much, he confessed to me right after and i just slapped him and said i never wanted to see him again. When you saw us at the rehearsal room I genuinely thought he was backing off and trying to remain as friends but then he was forcing himself on me and kissed me. Thats when you saw us. I know all of this doesn’t change the fact that i hurt you and lost your trust but please give me one more chance and i promise to make it up to you for the rest of my life.” She confessed full of regret in her voice but then looked at you lovingly with her last words.

You smiled, remembering all those times you both talked about marriage and spending the rest of your lives together.. It all seemed so distant now, out of your grasp.

“Im sorry, Jennie.. but i can’t picture it now. I love you so damn much and it hurts so bad. I-I don’t.. I think we need some time apart.” You finally said.

Jennie sobbed her heart out. Thinking that this is really it. She lost you, and there was nothing she can do now to get you back.

“Hey..” you cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away.

“After some time, you’ll be okay.. and I’ll make sure I'm okay too.

..It’s just not our time now.” You said trying to calm both of you down.

“But i don’t want to be okay without you.” she replied petulantly pouting and crying.

You chuckled, said “I’ll miss your stubborn ass.” and kissed her, one last time..

After your talk with Jennie, you went out for a walk to give her some time to leave. You dont think you can handle another goodbye. After a few hours, when you came back, you were glad and sad that she wasnt there anymore. You saw Jennie’s keys at your kitchen counter with a note that made you smile and your heart flutter;

_“I’m leaving your keys and taking my things. But do know this, WE are end-game. I’ll be waiting for you whenever you’re ready. Come back to me._

_Forever yours,_   
_Jennie”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, its my first time writing a fic. So feel free to leave comments or requests! 
> 
> I didn’t proofread. All mistakes are mine!


	2. The one where you take care of Jisoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! I didn’t proofread. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy! 😉

“Hey babe” you said going over to jisoo on the couch “hey” she smiled and puffed out her cheeks expecting a kiss. You chuckled and granted her a kiss, a sloppy wet one. “Aishh y/n! Yah!” You just laughed and attacked her with more kisses throughout her whole face, neck and chest. Jisoo was having a giggle fit at this point. “You’re disgusting, jagi! You’re worse than Lisa!” She said shrieking while trying to break away from your grip. You gasped on top of her now straddling her hips. “As i should! She’s not allowed to do this with you!” Eyes wide warning your girlfriend. “Oh shut up, you know I won’t let anyone do this except for you.” Jisoo replied, pouting she added “You guys are much clingier with each other anyways” You just rolled your eyes and brought your face closer to her. “Is someone jealous?” You said smirking. “Pssh as if, i know you’re crazy over me.” Smirking Jisoo replied. Two can play this game she thought.

“You have a point, jagi.” You replied while trailing kisses on her neck, leaving a hickey which earned you a moan from the very turned on girl under you. “Mmm, y/n” she breathed when you started grinding on top of her. Your lips now nibbling on her earlobe. “How about i show you just how much i worship this body, Jisoo?” You whispered so close to her ear, blowing hot breaths. “Please.” Was all she could reply. Her hands now gripping your ass pushing you further into her. “Mmm, babe. You’re so fucking hot and beautiful. I want more of these moments with you” you said, while looking at her lovingly, removing a strand of hair blocking her beautiful face. She smiled “How can you be so sweet and perverted at the same time, y/n?” That made you chuckle and press forward for a chaste kiss. “I love you.” Jisoo said. “I love you too babe, but for now, i want to hear you scream my name.” 

Ripping open Jisoo’s blouse. She gasped as your tongue made contact with her nipples, each hardening by the second. You felt her grabbing a fistful of your hair, which turned you on even more. You continued sucking on Jisoo’s breast and letting it go with a pop, then scraping your teeth on it for a bit, while massaging the other. You know she’s loving this from her body squirming and her head now titling upwards while bitting her lip. “Mmm babe i like this look on you. Pure euphoria.” “Stop teasing, y/n!” She replied breathlessly. Still holding your head close to her body.

“Don’t worry my love, i’ll give it to you and then some.” You captured her lips while trying to remove both your clothes. Her hands not leaving your body, afraid to lose contact. Both naked, Jisoo grabbed your head wanting more of your lips. You were in full on make out session enjoying the sensation of your naked bodies together.

You brought your hand in her center, feeling her wetness, rubbing tight circles. Jisoo’s breath hitched and removed her lips on yours “God, yes that feels good.” She said lowly, eyes closed. “Wrong name babe” you replied. With that you entered her with 2 fingers violently, pushing in and out at a great speed. “Shit! Y/n!” She said, holding you closer burying her face at the crook of your shoulders. After a few thrusts, you remove your fingers only to stroke her nub in tight circles. You repeated this a few times leaving your girlfriend in a mewling mess.

Feeling her insides getting tighter, you added another finger, still pumping into her while leaving visible hickeys on her neck. “Oh my god! Babe! im cumming!” Jisoo said, shes now screaming and moaning. Its music to your ears. Soon after, you used your pelvis to drive more force into your fingers since she’s convulsing and getting tighter while she’s cumming. “Y/n! Y/n! Wait, oh my god” was all she could say before another orgasm hit her.

Her hands shaking trying to move away from you as you wont stop moving your fingers. “Ugh babe.” You said heavily panting, when she settled at clawing and scratching your back instead. Which you’re sure will be sore tomorrow, if its not already bleeding right now.

Heavy breaths was all both you could hear. You removed yourself on top of Jisoo, eyeing her still with lust. “You’re even more gorgeous when you come.” Know kneeling between her knees. “Give me five seconds jagi, i’ll get you back. Whew! That was intense.” Eyes closed palming her chest trying to calm her breathing.

“Its okay babe, let me take care of you.” You said disappearing into Jisoo’s abused center. Licking her hole up to her clit. “Y/n! Mmmm You’re going to be the death of me.” You lift your head to look at her raising your eyebrow saying “You don’t like it?” And Jisoo hurriedly placed her hands on your head to keep you in place “Don’t stop.” She replied in a very serious tone. “Yes ma’am!” With that Jisoo again was a mewling mess. You flattened your tongue as you licked her center and pink bud.

Drawing all kinds of letters, figures and sucking it at the end. Jisoo came and you didn’t stop. You filpped her so her back is now facing you ass up. You rubbed her clit using two fingers while licking her center going up to her asshole.

“Ohmygod... yes.. yes. Unnnhhh” Jisoo was now so fatigued but you kept doing this nonstop till you get another orgasm out of her. Her legs now trembling, she lost calculation and her left leg fell off the couch still shaking, even she couldn’t control her body so lost catching up on her high. She just stretched out her legs while holding your head in place. She came for the nth time around and just slumped over the arm rest. “Fuck y/n..” was all that came out of her.

Leaving a trail of kisses on her spine, you muttered, “Babe, one more”. Not waiting for any reply you figured, she couldn’t hear anything, maybe she’ll just feel it. With that your entered her center from behind with two fingers, while rubbing her clit. This made Jisoo stiff, eyes shot wide and whines coming out of her mouth, legs shutting close—which didn’t really help stop your ministrations. “Y/n y/n y/n ughhh yes! Baby!!” Her back was now on your front, riding your fingers moving as one with you.

You moved your hand to her front rubbing her bud while still pumping in and out of her. You were breathing heavily, orgasm nearing. Jisoo sensed this and wrapped her arms around your neck, tilting her head to face you. Your clit rubbing jisoo from behind. “I got you baby.” Jisoo whispered, peppering your face with kisses. Both holding each other for your dear life and orgasmed at the same time, screaming each other’s name.

You fell on the couch with jisoo on top of you, both regaining yourselves from that mind wreaking orgasm. After a while, you felt Jisoo kiss the corner of your mouth down to your sweaty neck. “Jagiya..” she mumbled. “Mmm” was all that came out, sleep now calling you. She then moved on top of you and trapped your legs in between her, your centers touching. “Jisoo..” you mouthed as you opened your eyes, holding her legs, readying yourself for whats to come. “You’re insatiable.” You added. 

Jisoo shrugged, reached her fingers down to align your center and brought that same finger to her mouth sucking it while looking straight at you. “Well, i guess im just as crazy over you.” And started grinding your centers.

After a couple more orgasms. You both fell asleep on the couch, having no energy left to move to the bedroom. You grabbed a blanket nearby and covered you both. Jisoo’s now happily resting on top of you. Saturday well spent, you thought.

Morning came and rays of sunlight hitting your eyes woke you up, so you decided to pick up jisoo and transfer her to your shared bedroom. You really can’t sleep anymore so you decided to take a shower and cook breakfast. Jisoo came out of the bedroom while you were setting the plates. “Hey babe! Just in time.” She just looked at you with an accusing face. “You already showered without me?” Finishing her sentence with a pout. “I had to, so i can prepare breakfast for us.” You walked over her and kissed her cheeks. “You’re lucky im hungry.”

While eating, you said, “So im not really up to going anywhere today. You want to just finish our video game or watch some Netflix?” Upon hearing this Jisoo shot up from her seat to hug and kiss you. “You’re the best jagiya! Thanks for taking care of me.” You looked at her confused. “..i-i thought i already did by giving you multiple orgasms yesterday. ” you smirked. “Yah!” Jisoo replied while smacking your head.

Alternate ending;

“So im not really up to going anywhere today. You want to just finish our video game or watch some Netflix?” Upon hearing this Jisoo shot up from her seat to hug and kiss you. “You’re the best jagiya! Thanks for taking care of me.” “Of course, you’re my baby. You’re always so strong for others, always taking care of everybody. I want to be able to take care of you too for as long as you’ll have me.” Hugging Jisoo back now that she’s sitting on your lap. “You can have me till I’m gray and old, y/n”.


	3. The one where you and Lisa were going through a rough patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constant petty fights, busy schedules, blurred priorities, emotional cheating.

“I had a lovely time tonight. Ugh it feels great to unwind after that mess at work today.” She said clinging on to your arm, while looking at the night sky.

You replied with a hum, just enjoying the wind breeze.

“So, should we end the night here?” She asked you doe-eyed. Eyes you find yourself staring at most of these days.

“This weather is perfect for a walk actually, and I don’t want to go home yet.” You answered truthfully.

“No one at home waiting?” She asked, teasing you.

“Ha! If you count the cats then yes.” You replied with a sarcastic laugh. You started walking alongside her. She reached for your hand, you just let her take it. Walking side by side, enjoying each other’s company.

  
  


A couple of days later. You went home early and was surprised to see your girlfriend there cooking.

“Hey, babe?” You said, making your presence known to the girl who looked like she’s conducting a science experiment in the kitchen.

“Jagi you’re home!” She exclaimed, throwing her kitchen gloves in the air, not caring where it lands. She immediately lunged herself at you to hug you excitedly. You caught her in your arms.

“Yeah, I dropped by the studio to hopefully surprise you with those chocolate snacks you love so much, but they said you already left. Sorry babe Rosie took it all.” You recalled sheepishly.

“Awww sorry I missed that baby. But I missed you so much! I know, I know we see each other everyday but I’ve been so busy I feel like we haven’t really spent time together you know?” She finished her confession with a hurried yet deep kiss.

“So! Since we’re basically done with our comeback promotions, I thought I’ll treat you to a well- deserved home cooked dinner! Thank you so much for being patient with me y/n.” Lisa said staring at you lovingly, caressing your cheeks.

“I missed you so much too, babe. But are you sure I’m not being punished? Cause I smell something burning..” you said smirking.

“Oh shoot!” She quickly jumped out of your hug and hurried back to the kitchen. “That wasn’t nice y/n! My cooking is perfect, I made sure of it this time!” She yelled from the kitchen. You laughed lightly thinking you really missed these times with Lisa. She really is the love of your life.

You followed her to the kitchen and wrapped your arms behind her. “Mmmm i wish we can just stay like this.” You whispered. Tightening your hold, inhaling her scent.

“I wish so too babe, tell you what, why don’t you change your clothes while I finish this up. I’m free tomorrow too! I made sure nothing was scheduled so I can have a proper catch up with my awesome girlfriend.. if you know what I mean.” She said while stirring the pot with one hand while the other was caressing your arms playfully.

“Mmm yes, it takes a whole day.” You said while leaving kisses on her neck.

“Go! Or else this will really get burnt!”

“Fine. Fine.”

You were already at the shower, while Lisa was setting the plates, she was about to remove your phone on top of the table when it started ringing. She didn’t answer it the first time, nor the second time. She got curious when a message alert came after..

_Hey! Why did you leave without saying goodbye! I thought we’re finally going to hangout again tonight. I miss our walks. I miss you y/n._

A few moments after, you were feeling refreshed and was about to get your mack on with your girl. But when you got to the dining room you sensed Lisa’s mood changed, you saw her sitting by the table, wine in hand, looking like she was about to cry.

“Babe, everything okay?” You asked.

“You tell me.” She replied.

“What do you mean?”

She then stood up, handed you your phone and walked across the kitchen counter gulping her wine. You saw your co-worker’s message and sighed.

“You’re checking my phone now?” You questioned.

“Why? You got something to hide?” Lisa challengingly replied.

You honestly thought you were finally going to have a great night with your girlfriend, no more of these bickering and petty fights you seem to be doing with the short amount of time you spend with each other. That is if you’re lucky to see her in your shared apartment at all.

After taking a deep breath, you spoke. “Babe. Are you seriously asking me that?”

Not bothering to answer your question, Lisa continues. “Who is she y/n? And why does she miss my girlfriend?”

“She’s just a friend at work, we hangout sometimes, we go to dinner, take walks. That’s it.”

Again, not bothering to acknowledge what you said, Lisa asked “Are you cheating on me?” Tears almost escaped her eyes. You didn’t like this; you don’t like seeing her like this.

“Nothing’s happening I swear, I can never do that to you. We’re just talking! Hanging out as friends!” You said exasperated.

“Do you like her?”

”What?!”

”Don’t act dumb y/n. Answer me! Do you have feelings for her?”

“Lisa..”

“so you do..”

“I would never cheat on you! You know that!”

Lisa was full on crying, she took a moment before speaking again. “Do i? Do i really know that y/n? Do you?!”

“Stop it, Lisa please. I promise I’m not cheating on you.”

“Then why does it feel like you are.”

Lisa broke down. She fell on her knees clutching her chest, sobbing. You rushed to her side, feeling heartbroken and angry at yourself to have caused this scene. Lisa is one of the strongest persons you know.

“Baby, oh god I’m sorry. Please..” you muttered in her neck. She tried to get away from your grip but you just held on tighter. “Baby please. It’s nothing.”

“Let go! Let go of me!” She shouted angrily, and that made you back up. Sitting down across from her on the kitchen floors. She moved farther away from you, her back hitting the counter.

“Why y/n?! I don’t understand how you would like someone, while you’re still in a relationship!” She sobbed. “Do you still love me?” She said as she hugged her knees while her eyes were weeping. You’ve never seen her so vulnerable and small.

“Of course! Lisa, please believe me. I don’t plan on leaving you for anyone else, I love you too much.” You said while looking at her with pleading eyes as you touched her arms.

“Then why? I’m trying my hardest to trust you, cause I’m still very much in love with you y/n. But how can I do that when you’re off with her! Help me understand!” Her hands were flailing, tears were running down her cheeks.

You closed your eyes thinking this is it, now you have to tell her how you feel. Your disappointments, walking in on an empty apartment most of the time, feeling like you have a roommate you never see.

“I guess.. it’s just nice to talk to someone, hangout with someone without worrying what time it is. Lately I feel like whenever you and I are together, it’s just borrowed time until you’re unto your next schedule. Even when we’re together, you’re not really here, you’re not really with me.” She was looking at you but her mind was replaying all those scenarios.

She let out a dry chuckle.

“So in other words, this isn’t working for you, so you find comfort in other people. You should’ve talked to me! I try my damn hardest to keep up with everything, especially you!” She spat out breathing hard.

“I know baby.. I know. I’m so sorry I should’ve said something. But how can I? When I see you achieving your dreams, working hard on it. I don’t want to hold you down just cause I miss you.” You mumbled looking down. You just feel so lost when all you wanted was her.

“I should’ve done something sooner too. I’m far from perfect jagi and I’m also at fault, they’re many times when I miss on dates. Plus, the fact that we aren’t out in public yet, I know it’s taking a toll on our relationship. I’m sorry, and I’m working on all of that. But I don’t deserve this y/n.” She said, bowing her head sobbing.

“You’re right, it’s not an ideal relationship.” Saying this caused Lisa to suck in a deep breath. Steeling herself, she stared directly at your eyes as she waited for you to say the words that will crush her heart.

However, different from what she expected, you carefully made your way towards her to palm her cheeks and gently wipe away the tears.

“But it’s the relationship I’ve got... with the woman that I love. Please forgive me, baby. I just lost sight of what we have cause of my stupid insecurities. I’ll fight harder for us. I’ll do whatever it takes to make this work. I love you too much to let you go.”

“Communication and continuous effort.” She answered quickly, sighing. “That’s what will make this work. I love you too y/n.” She said as she hugs you tightly. She then turned to face you. “I know sometimes I don’t show it enough and I’m sorry for that. Please know that you’re everything to me, I just get overwhelmed with my hectic job. I didn’t see what it was doing to you, to us. I’ll make it up to you. I promise to make more time, just... don’t give up on us.”

“I won’t. I’m here to stay, Lisa.” You said as you close the gap between your lips but Lisa held one finger up to stop you.

“But that bitch has got to go.” She said sternly.

You smiled. “Gone.” With that, she captured your lips for a sweet and reassuring kiss.

  
  


You may have not solved all your problems that night, and working on your relationship will take a whole lot more. But as long it’s you and her against everything else, you know you’ll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosie’s next!


End file.
